


The Logic of a Miracle

by Slwmtiondaylite



Series: Simple Words [9]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no Vulcan word for 'miracle...' Spock didn't believe in miracles...There must be a scientific explanation for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logic of a Miracle

There was no Vulcan word for 'miracle.' For a race that prided itself on its logic, this was to be expected. After all, a miracle, as he understood it, could not be explained by science or any other logical means.

Therefore the belief in miracles could only be illogical.

Spock didn't believe in miracles.

Or rather, he hadn't believed in miracles.

He was unsure whether he could categorize this recent development a miracle or not.

After all, there must be a scientific explanation for this. Beyond the obvious, of course.

He had been informed that it was impossible. That, due to his mixed heritage, he physically and literally could not.

He had trusted that information as fact, for he knew Doctor McCoy was more than proficient in his field and would never purposely deceive him.

And as he stood in the sickbay, with Nyota and the good doctor smiling widely, Spock began to revisit his previous disbelief in miracles.

"Are you certain, Doctor?" he asked.

"I checked and double-checked. I'm certain," McCoy said, grinning ear to ear.

Spock looked at his mate, who had tears rolling down her face. He knew from the smile on her face that they were what she referred to as "happy tears."

She reached out and took his hand in hers, placing it on her flat abdomen as she rested her forehead against his. "Our little miracle."

He found himself inclined to agree.

Perhaps it had nothing to do with logic.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a word for "miracle" in the Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD). This led me to believe that perhaps Vulcans simply do not have a word for it.


End file.
